This invention pertains to an apparatus for moving or transferring a disabled person to or from a wheelchair, and more particularly, to a stand-alone, counter-balanced, overhead lift mechanism adapted to a wheelchair.
Numerous methods and devices exist for transferring disabled persons between a wheelchair and a second location such as a bed, bathtub, or car. One general type of transfer apparatus pushes the disabled person up and out of the wheelchair from below or allows the disabled person to slide from the wheelchair to the second location. Examples of the first method are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos., 2,327,671; 2,339,007; 2,587,068; 2,914,110; 4,010,499; and 4,141,094 (FIG. 1). This method often requires the disabled person to stand up temporarily or otherwise physically assist with the transfer. If the disabled person is unable to assist in the transfer, an assistant having sufficient strength to properly move the disabled person is required. This is extremely undesirable, as the assistant can be an elderly spouse lacking the sufficient physical strength required to assist in the transfer.
A second method lifts the disabled person from above, slides the person to a point above a second location, and lowers the person to the desired second location, eliminating the need of an assistant to physically move the disabled person. Examples of the second method are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,141,094 (FIGS. 7 and 9) and 4,606,082. This method requires a stationary overhead rail system for receiving and transferring the disabled person while in the raised position. The overhead rail system is typically found in a hospital, convalescent home, or other such handicapped accessible areas. This method can be partially adapted to a wheelchair as shown in FIG. 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,094. However, specially designed stationary extension rails mounted on the walls throughout the handicapped accessible area are required to prevent the wheelchair from tipping over while the disabled person is in the raised position during the transfer. The process of fitting a normal house with the extension rails is expensive and inconvenient.
Therefore, what is desired is an overhead lifting apparatus adapted for transferring a disabled person to or from a wheelchair that is self-contained and counterbalanced, eliminating additional external steadying mechanisms such as a permanent wall-mounted installation or the need for an assistant to physically steady the wheelchair, and totally supports the weight of the disabled person from above, thus eliminating the need of an assistant to physically aid in the transfer of the disabled person.